Will I Be Home For Christmas?
by Revolv3rRaikoV
Summary: Nothin much to say about this really, it's a work in progress.


**Chapter One_  
This is a story about a thirteen year old kid named Ira...Our story starts in a flashback..._**_  
He held her closely and looked her straight in the eyes, "God you have beautiful eyes."  
She looked at him and told him, "I love yours too..."  
_He looked back on these memories, he hated being his age...Thirteen was too young for his level of maturity, he frickin hated it..He stared at his computer screen, he sat alone in his room at home almost every day doing nothing, no one to really talk to anymore...Just music to relate to. His parents seemed dead to him, his brother and his sister too, this family really wasnt a family to him, he couldnt wait to get to school...And see her again.  
_"So..." She said over the internet to him, "I guess this is over then?..."  
He never replied, just signed off...Two days later, he never recieved that im, so he had no idea they had broken up...But he found out from a friend that day, and not only that but that she was cheating on him. He sat on his friends couch,  
"Well, I guess I'm gonna go then.." He went out the door, and started to burst into tears, how could she do this crap to me? How could we have seemingly loved each other for five months, and then this?  
_Though he had moved on from her, he thought of her alot, but he liked this other girl at his school, her name was Jackie. She was beautiful, he could never get her mind off of her, off of her also beautiful eyes, beautiful personality, there wasnt a thing about her he didnt like. Though his friends joked around with her, and picked on her, though she knew they were joking, he stayed nice to her, he wanted to be alone with her for once, but that never seemed to happen. He wanted to tell her how much he cared about her...How he would do anything for her, but he could never get the chance.  
Tommorow was the last day before winter break, he wanted to say something then, he'd been trying hard to tell her somehow, he could never manage though, he was too shy, and he could never be alone with her. He would have to make a move the next day.  
He went to lay down in his bed...Probably just fantasize over her, and think about all the things he wishes he could do for her, and how he wanted so badly to be with her. After laying in his bed, imagining these things, he finally fell asleep. He got up the next day excited, got his clothes on, ate, brushed his teeth, and it was off to school.   
They pulled up to parking lot, and walked in, his brother drove him to school and also went to the same one as him, he was eighteen, and good at everything, Ira wasnt that talented. His brothers name was Paul, he was good at guitair, and drums, and piano, and writing lyrics, and even more. Ira could only barely write good lyrics, and write stories...He always felt like he was worthless.  
But everytime he saw this girl, he felt so much better about his life, she could always bring happiness to his depressed mind.  
Ira and his brother hung out around the same spot as usual, with them, Ricoh, and Kyle, Ricoh was one of Ira's three best friends, mostly because he was one of the people who didnt like him only for his brother, Kyle was pretty cool too, but not really Ira's friend.  
"Ah, sup Ricoh?" Ira greeted him and they slapped hands.  
"Another freakin day at this school" Ricoh laughed.  
Kyle and Jackie were stepsiblings, so when they showed up at school, they showed up together, and it was a bit akward when Ira was talking to Jackie with Kyle around.  
Jackie showed up at the school, Ira couldnt help but stare..He didnt say anything because he was too scared, he only had two days to say something to her..But he couldnt do it, he went home dissapointed. He tried tuesday and wensday, but couldnt pull it off, he kept trying, but never did. Once the end of wensday came, he just jumped on his bed and cut his fan on with his iPod on him, and fell asleep listening to music.  
Little did he know he'd end up in a completely different world when he woke up...He started to dream, it was him, standing outside of his house, just staring at it, he started to walk away from it and after walking a long distance, he ended up somewhere...Different.  
He woke up, and looked around, he wasn't in his room anymore as it seemed.  
"Holy crap!" He yelled looking around, he was in completely different clothes, he was in all black baggy clothes, with a black beret on, who knows what he was supposed to be. It was a dark scenery around him, it looked like he'd been here before, he saw someone run towards him, it was a guy dressed as a vampire, he recognized him from the games  
"Hey," he greeted Ira, "and you are?"  
"Confused," Ira said, "I have no idea what's going on, I need to get home"  
"What are you talkin about?" Sora wondered, "isn't this your home?"  
"No..." Ira told him, "my home is completely different from this, and Christmas is on Sunday and I'm going to miss it! Crap! I gotta get home, can you help me?"  
"Sure," Sora told him, "I'll do all I can," he grabbed Ira's hand and picked him up, "let's go to the gummi ship then."  
That's all I have for now guys, thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
